Questor Imperialis
"Będę strzegł honoru mego domu, Nasze braterstwo dodaje mi siły, Nie okażę litości mym wrogom, Żaden nie przetrwa mojej furii, Będę bronił świętości Świętej Góry, Żaden wróg nie ujdzie z Aliric Prime bez kary, Nigdy nie zapomnę mej przysięgi, Tylko śmierć kończy służbę" - Przysięga składana przez nowych członków Domu Rycerskiego Degallio Imperialni Rycerze'' (ang Imperial Knights)'' - wojownicy walczący na polach bitew w potężnych pancerzach bitewnych, przypominających czasem małe Tytany. Jeden Rycerz potrafi odwrócić przebieg całego starcia, gdyż jest w stanie powalić każdą wrogą jednostkę. Rycerze działają razem jako armie Domów Rycerskich, bądź wybierają ścieżkę samotnika, czyli Wolnego Ostrza. Opis ogólny thumb|370px|Herb Imperialnych Rycerzy Zarówno pilotów jak i same maszyny oraz ogólnie organizację określa się zamiennie mianem Imperialnych Rycerzy, którzy wchodzą w skład tzw. Domów Rycerskich, rządzonych przez Wysokich Królów. Domy Rycerskie zajmują daną planetę zwaną Światem Rycerskim. Piloci Rycerzy obok ogólnego terminu Imperialni Rycerze są także określani mianem Szlachciców lub Potomków - z uwagi na to że są oni spadkobiercami głównych rodów pierwszych kolonizatorów Planet Rycerskich. Samymi Rycerzami (maszynami) zajmują się zaś Zakrystianie. To formacja o wiele starsza niż samo Imperium. Jej korzenie sięgają Mrocznych Wieków Technologii, gdzie na niedawno skolonizowanych planetach powoli formowały się protoplastyczne Domy Rycerskie. Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty odnaleziono wiele takich planet. Ówczesne Domy Rycerskie przyłączyły się do Imperium, stając się organizacją podległą Imperatorowi. Od tej pory aż do czasów obecnych Imperialni Rycerze wspierają wiele militarnych organizacji Imperium jak Kosmicznych Marines, Imperialną Gwardię, Siostry Bitwy, a także walczą w legionach Tytanów. =Historia= Historia Imperialnych Rycerzy jest niemal tak długa jak historia ludzkiej ekspansji między gwiazdami. Gwiezdny Exodus i Epoka Technologii Długa Wojaż W czasie epoki Gwiezdnego Exodusu ludzkość kolonizowała inne planety znajdujące się niedaleko Układu Słonecznego. Wszystko zaczęło się pod koniec tego okresu, między 14. a 15. milenium, tuż przed rozpoczęciem się Mrocznej Epoki Technologii, kiedy to Ludzkość nie znała jeszcze Osnowy i wiążącej się z nią możliwości podróży z szybkością większą niż światło. Zdecydowano o rozpoczęciu masowych kolonizacji planet w poszukiwaniu kończących się już surowców, światów do zaludnienia i oczywiście dążono do rozwoju cywilizacji. Wydarzenie to znane jest jako Długa Wojaż, gdyż z różnych kolonii wysyłano floty statków które podróżowały lata, a nawet dekady w kierunku planet uznanych za zdatne do zamieszkania. Przewoziły one tysiące ludzi i sprzęt niezbędny do kolonizacji nowo-zdobytych terenów. Długa Wojaż trwała wraz ze świtem nowej epoki - Mrocznej Epoki Technologii. Okazało się że życie na odległych planetach, pod światłem nieznanych gwiazd jest jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne niż sądzono. Często odkryte terytoria okazały się już zamieszkałe, czy to przez ogromne drapieżniki, czy też przez obce cywilizacje, które nie miały zamiaru oddać swej ziemi. Kolejnym problemem była często nieprzyjazna atmosfera. Powrót do domu był niemożliwy, a pozostanie na orbicie kwestią nierychłej śmierci. Kolonistom pozostało tylko stanąć na planecie i samemu zmierzyć się z zagrożeniem. By zbudować pierwsze osady rozbierali oni własne statki kosmiczne, jak najszybciej tworząc przyczółki i perymetry. Koloniści Długiej Wojaży byli wyposażeni w Standardowe Wzory Konstrukcyjne, te cuda początków Epoki Technologii potrafiły wyprodukować niemal wszystko. Zostały zaprojektowane na Marsie przez ówczesne Mechanicus. Do dziś poszukuje się fragmentów Wzorów Konstrukcyjnych, by wyprodukować wielkie dzieła tamtych czasów. Owa technologia pozwalała na produkcję wszystkiego od zwykłych urządzeń codziennego użytku, aż po Rycerze. Często zdarzało się jednak że nie wszystkie floty Długiej Wojaży posiadały Standardowe Wzory Konstrukcyjne tychże Rycerzy, co zmuszało takich kolonistów do obrony przed zagrożeniem bez pomocy tych potężnych maszyn, aż do momentu przybycia kolejnej floty bądź pojedynczego statku z Wzorem Konstrukcyjnym Rycerzy. Z czasem Rycerze stali się codziennym widokiem w koloniach, a nazwano ich tak nawiązując do czasów średniowiecznych Terry. Ta odmiana maszyn zwana była Questoris, a w późniejszych mileniach powstały inne odmiany. Na obcych planetach Rycerz po prostu dominował. Tylko jeden pilot, specjalnie trenowany i przystosowywany mógł go kontrolować, wiążąc z nim swój umysł. Kilka machin potrafiło w pełni obronić olbrzymie miasta przed jakimkolwiek zagrożeniem. Kilkanaście było w stanie bezproblemowo strzec cały kontynent. Do tego były w stanie znieść najcięższe i najbardziej ekstremalne warunki środowiska nowo-zdobytych światów. Przede wszystkim służyły jednak jako narzędzia wojenne, ochraniające kolonistów, dewastujące odkryte obce cywilizacje. Z początku Rycerze mieli egzo-szkielety wyposażone w płyty zbroi stworzone z plastali, z czasem jednak zostały zastępowane przez o wiele twardsze adamantium. Oprócz oczywistej funkcji obrony, Rycerzy stosowano również do np. niszczenia skał, pomocy w wycince itp. Wielkość Rycerza pozwalała na rozpłatywanie wielkich bestii na dzikich planetach, a jego uzbrojenie i tarcza na likwidowanie armii zaawansowanych cywilizacji z planet bardziej rozwiniętych. Rycerz stał się symbolem ludzkiej kolonizacji, adamantytową pięścią uderzającą w nieznane gwiazdy - podobnie jak Ludzie z Żelaza w tychże czasach byli symbolem militarnej siły całej ludzkości. Zaś podbite tereny rozwijały się nieśpiesznie, zaczęli również pojawiać się pierwsi psionicy, dzięki którym możliwe były skoki w Osnowę, a tym samym szybsze podróże. Barwiąc Krew Błękitem Rycerze byli nie do powstrzymania. Standardowe Wzory Konstrukcyjne mogły niemal w każdych warunkach je produkować. Maszyna ta oznaczała siłę. Siła oznacza władzę. A człowiek po władzę chętnie sięga, zaś w przypadku starcia z Rycerzami w ewentualnym buncie koloniści bez wsparcia z zewnątrz nie mieliby szans. Twórcy Rycerzy jednak o tym pomyśleli... Żaden z kolonistów, nawet piloci, nie mieli pojęcia, że w celu uniknięcia takich sytuacji połączenie z maszyną wpływało na umysł człowieka. Zmieniało. Kształtowało. Piloci zaczęli powoli nabierać dziwnych cech. Każdy, kto zasiadł na Tronie Mechanicum maszyny choćby raz nawet nie wiedział że do osobowości inwazyjnie wkradały mu się: honor, poczucie obowiązku, szlachetność, lojalność, odwaga, cnotliwość. Idealny wojownik. Niestety nie do końca.. Przez lata piloci byli oddani kolonistom, byli na równi z nimi. Na światach zbytnio oddalonych od reszty cywilizacji, nawet w obliczu rozwiniętych lotów międzygwiezdnych w Epoce Technologii zawsze, prędzej czy później piloci Rycerzy przejmowali kontrolę nad kolonią. Czując się bardziej szlachetnymi, bardziej honorowymi i z poczucia opieki zdecydowali że to oni będą dowodzić planetą. Proceder ten nie przechodził krwawo. Często koloniści dobrowolnie oddawali im władzę, mając w oczach po prostu swoje bezpieczeństwo, chcieli być bronionymi przed potwornymi obcymi najeźdźcami jak np. Orkami czy Eldarami. Do końca Epoki Technologii Ludzkość podbiła grubo ponad milion planet i dzięki Standardowym Wzorom Konstrukcyjnym błyskawicznie je zurbanizowała, zaś wśród ludzi pojawiało się coraz więcej psioników. Piloci uznawali że skoro są tak rycerscy i cnotliwi, to ich krew musi być szlachetna, tworzyli więc powoli szlacheckie rodziny, a zawsze w konsekwencji Domy Rycerskie. Te za cel priorytetowy stawiały sobie obronę swych poddanych. Choć piloci zawsze formowali Domy Rycerskie, nawet po kilka na jednej planecie, różniące się jedynie nazwą, to mimo chrapki na kontrolę swych "poddanych" nie zawsze byli u władzy. Wraz z nadejściem nowej, straszliwej Epoki Walk sytuacja się zmieniła - każda rodzina szlachecka doszła do władzy, na każdej planecie, która zdążyła przetrwać, dlatego że nie tylko chcieli tego piloci, ale także chciała również reszta populacji planet. Tak powstawały zaczątki Światów Rycerskich. Dwa Światy Wiele setek lat po Długiej Wojaży, kiedy Epoka Technologii zaczęła się na dobre, ludzkość wynalazła Napęd Osnowy, który pozwalał na loty o wiele szybsze niż prędkość światła, zanurzając statek w Immaterium. Statki mogły niemal swobodnie i szybko latać po całej galaktyce. Same kolonie już dawno zdołały się rozwinąć, tak więc posiadały pokaźną ilość Rycerzy, którzy chronili mieszkańców i całą planetę. Z tego powodu Mechanicus wysyłało floty statków w stronę owych planet i jak najbliżej nich zakładało nowe kolonie. Miały być to fabryki, które produkowałyby masę dóbr dla obu światów, jednocześnie miały być chronione przez Rycerzy. Światy te również produkowały maszyny dla pilotów, podobnie jak Standardowe Wzory Konstrukcyjne samych kolonistów. Z biegiem lat planety-fabryki zostały tak potężnie rozbudowane, że przerodziły się w tak zwane Światy Kuźnie, niesamowicie zabudowane fabrykami, zaś skala ich produkcji była wręcz niebotyczna. Oba światy związały się razem, i od tej pory koegzystowały ze sobą. Symbioza trwała aż do końca Epoki Technologii, a niekiedy do Epoki Walk, a zdarzało się że i do Epoki Imperium. Prawdziwie Pierwsi Pancerze Rycerz zostały zaprojektowane na Marsie, tak więc pierwsze prototypy posiadali piloci właśnie tej planety, zanim w ogóle nastąpił Gwiezdny Exodus. Tron Mechanicum tych maszyn nie modyfikował jednak umysłu, ze względu na to, iż ci pierwsi piloci byli w stu procentach lojalni ówczesnym nadzorcom Mechanicum. Z biegiem czasu na Marsie założono praprzodka Domu Taranis, który stał się integralną częścią infrastruktury Marsa, setki lat wyprzedzając resztę Domów Rycerskich. Wszystkie inne Standardowe Wzory Konstrukcyjne Rycerzy ulepszono, by wyprodukowany pancerz posiadał Tron Mechanicum, który modyfikowałby osobowość pilota. Wszystko w trosce o bezpieczeństwo kolonistów i samej Ludzkości, gdyż to właśnie Rycerze byli odpowiedzialni za ich ochronę. To właśnie takie Wzory Konstrukcyjne wraz z niezliczonymi ilościami kolonistów poleciały w pustkę kosmosu. Epoka Walk Bunt Maszyn i Hedonizm Eldarów Problemy zaczęły się już około M22, przed faktyczną Epoką Walk, wtedy to galaktyczne państwo ludzkości zostało masowo atakowane przez twory osnowy, wychodzące z umysłów psioników, którzy poczęli coraz częściej się pojawiać pośród ludzi. Masowe użycie prawie-świadomych maszyn, Ludzi z Żelaza, rozwiązywało ten problem. Pod koniec Mrocznej Epoki Technologii, około M25, rozpoczęły się gwałtowne Burze Osnowy, odcinające ludzkie kolonie. Ludzie z Żelaza obrócili się przeciwko swym stwórcom, niszcząc i dewastując światy. Ludzkość stanęła na skraju zagłady; ekonomia, polityka, komunikacja, transport - wszystko to gwałtownie upadło. Wiele planet musiało stawić czoło zagrożeniu na własną rękę. Ostatecznie jednak ludzkość stanęła na skraju zagłady, ale przetrwała. Na dodatek sytuację pogorszyli Eldarzy, którzy zaczęli popadać w hedonizm i dekadencję, co właśnie przyczyniło się do powstania owych Burz Osnowy, które przetoczyły się przez całą galaktykę, uniemożliwiające loty kosmiczne. W konsekwencji powstał nowy bóg chaosu, Slaanesh. Jakby tego było mało pobudzenie Osnowy sprawiło że do świata rzeczywistego wpadało coraz więcej demonów, dokonując istnych inwazji poprzez umysły psioników. Wydarzenie to znane jest jako Dawna Noc. Prawie wszystkie światy zostały odcięte, głównie kolonie z Rycerzami były w stanie samodzielnie się obronić i w znacznej większości przypadków nawet demony nie dawały rady. W tej epoce szybko zaczęły się reformy społeczne zakończone przekazaniem władzy w ręce najbardziej doświadczonych z pilotów Rycerzy. Wtedy już wszystkie te światy opanował neo-feudalizm. Władcy Domów Rycerskich szybko stawali się panami, a reszta populacji wasalami. Na tych fundamentach powstały samodzielne Światy Rycerskie, które znamy do dziś. Podczas gdy wiele kolonii korzystało z wygód jakie dawały bardzo zaawansowane maszyny oraz korzystanie z psykerów, rycerskie planety stroniły od tego, trzymając się wyznaczonych przez siebie tradycji, nie przyjmując psioników i posługując się starodawnymi technologiami, co uratowało w większości ich przed zagładą. W konsekwencji doprowadziło to do rozwinięcie neo-feudalizmu. Upadek Światów Kuźni Przez liczne burze Osnowy światy zostały od siebie odcięte, tak więc wiele Światów Kuźni upadło, gdyż Rycerze nie mieli choćby możliwości obrony ich przed wylewającymi się demonami i okropnościami w czasie trwania Dawnej Nocy. Odcięcie sprawiło że stały się również wrażliwe na najazdy obcych. Czasem zdarzało się że upadał tak Świat Kuźni jak i Świat Rycerski, walcząc aż do ostatniej maszyny. Tak czy siak, zdecydowana większość Światów Kuźni upadła, a to sprawiło że Rycerze zostali odcięci od kultu marsa i Adeptus Mechanicus. Wymogi Wojny Krwawa Epoka Walk sprawiła że nastąpiło wzmożenie zapotrzebowania na Rycerzy szybkich, stworzonych do podbojów, a nie tylko do obrony własnej planety. Tak więc po 10 000 lat od stworzenia starożytnej już odmiany Questoris, na nie wiadomo jakim Świecie Rycerskim narodziła się nowa rodzina Rycerzy zwana Cerastus. Były to szybsze, nieco zwinniejsze, smuklejsze i wyższe Rycerze, ale odznaczające się mniejszą siłą ognia. Dodać należy, że to prawdopodobnie w tej epoce niemal wszystkie Domy Rycerskie opracowały Rytuał Jestestwa, różnie zwany na różnych planetach i mogący nieco się różnić. Polegał on na łączeniu człowieka z Rycerzem w akcie stania się pilotem. Ludzie, którzy nie przeszli tej próby stali się kalekami, byli upośledzeni bądź ginęli. Nowi Włodarze Kolonii W Epoce Walk Rycerze rządzili i ochraniali swe kolonie, a dla swych rodzin i maszyn tworzyli olbrzymie fortece. Obcy czy demony - koloniści mogli spać bezpiecznie, całe pokolenia spokojnie mijały, zaś na wielu planetach o istnieniu wielu innych ludzkich światów po prostu zapomniano. Jeśli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo, to szlacheckie rodziny jednak chciały samodzielnie bronić swych poddanych - honor, oddanie, poświęcenie, to wpajał im w umysły Tron Mechanicum. Dlatego jedyną akceptowalną technologią byli Rycerze. Każda inna technologia nie była mile widziana. Tym bardziej taki wstręt był spotęgowany przez doświadczenie z Ludźmi z Żelaza. Obok rozwoju technologicznego szlachcice każdego świata nie cierpieli psioników. Głównie dlatego że byli zagrożeniem dla reszty populacji, a co zagrażało populacji, musiało być natychmiast eksterminowane. Przez taki konserwatyzm Światy Rycerskie szybko przestały się rozwijać i gwałtownie tak społeczeństwo jak i technologia poczęło trawić zacofanie. Cały proceder był praktycznie spowodowany tylko jednym urządzeniem - Tronem Mechanicum w Rycerzu, który wpływał na umysły pilotów podsycając ich poczucie szlachectwa, odpowiedzialności, honoru oraz odwagi. Dotykało to większości planet w galaktyce, gdyż przetrwały głównie planety posiadające Rycerzy, zmilitaryzowane, lub szczęśliwie, które zostały ominięte przez serie kataklizmów. Po tysiącleciu izolacji każdy, dosłownie każdy Świat Rycerski cofnął się mniej lub bardziej, czasem nawet do poziomu średniowiecza - na takich planetach jedynie Rycerze byli oznaką że niegdyś istniała super-zaawansowana cywilizacja. Częstym przypadkiem był fakt że Domy Rycerskie posiadały armie złożoną z normalnych ludzi, uzbrojoną w jakąś broń, czy to rycerzy z mieczami na koniu, czy żołnierzy z karabinami w pojazdach. O rozwój takiej armii jednak nie specjalnie dbano. Obok nich posiadali zaplecze techników, by mogli naprawiać oraz produkować Rycerzy. Oprócz tego na wielu światach tworzono olbrzymie twierdze, które nierzadko zawierały olbrzymie elementy statków kolonizatorów jeszcze z M15. Wokół twierdz zakładano wielkie pola uprawne, z nich farmy przetwarzały dobra głównie na pożywienie, zapewniając byt mieszkańcom. W zależności od świata umiejscawiano także kopalnie górnicze, stanowiące podporę funkcjonowania Światów Rycerskich. Rycerze byli często nieustannie w potrzebie - nawet sama lokalna fauna lub flora mogła stanowić olbrzymie zagrożenie. Istniały również Domy, które posiadały nieco technologii wystarczającej do lotów kosmicznych i podbijania okolicznych planet, tworząc w miarę zaawansowane technologicznie feudalne światy. Czasem zdarzały się przypadki nawiązania kontaktu z innymi światami. Powtarzające się Schematy Przez Tron Mechanicum na każdym świecie szlacheckie rodziny podobnie się zachowywały i tworzyły podobne struktury; Domem Rycerskim (bądź kilkoma jeśli występowały) dowodziła jedna osoba, zwana różnie na różnych planetach: czy to Senior, Lord, Patriarcha, czy Król albo (najczęściej) Wysoki Król, czasem nawet po prostu Rycerz. Podobnie z fortecami: zamek, forteca, posiadłość, czy pałac. W ten sam sposób różnymi terminami określano rody szlacheckie czy same Domy Rycerskie. Szlachcice posługiwali się oznaczeniami, herbami i heraldykami nawiązującymi do tych, których używali pierwsi kolonizatorzy. Po śmierci Wysokiego Króla zdarzało się że dochodziło do otwartych wojen o władzę. Tron Mechanicum jednak wpajał szlachcicom wyższe wartości i przede wszystkim ochronę obywateli. Czasem więc zdarzało się że Dom Rycerski może zapobiec bratobójczym walkom o władzę tworząc system zwany Turniejami, gdzie przedstawiciele poszczególnych Domów walczyli z innymi, a zwycięski ród przejmuje władzę na określony czas. Dla przykładu można podać planetę Higroxias, gdzie raz na 10 lat organizowane są tzw Zawody Honorowe. W czasie tych zawodów przedstawiciele trzech najważniejszych domów konkurują ze sobą w wielu dyscyplinach na wzór legendarnych Turniejów Rycerskich, które podobnież odbywały się na Terze w starożytnych czasach. Na Higroxias zwycięski Dom otrzymuje zaszczyt pełnienia władzy nad planetą przez kolejne 10 lat, oraz musi przygotować kolejny turniej gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas. Życie rycerzy zamknęło się w codziennej rutynie tradycji i etykiety. Jedynym sposobem na wyrwanie się z niej było zasiądnięcie na Tronie Mechanicum Rycerza i ruszenie w wir walki po chwałę i sławę. Na przestrzeni Epoki Technologii założono tysiące kolonii wyposażonych w Rycerzy. Do końca Epoki Walk przetrwało kilka setek, reszta zginęła, bądź zdegenerowała się, zostawiając często jedynie neo-feudalny ustrój jako jedyną pamiątkę ich korzeni. Był to jednak o wiele lepszy wynik niż w przypadku zwykłych kolonii. Epoka Imperium 'Wielka Krucjata' Po ponad 5 tysiącach lat izolacji i degeneracji cywilizacyjno-technologicznej, pod koniec M31, Światy Rycerskie po raz pierwszy od dawien dawna napotkały inną, ludzką cywilizacje - Imperium Człowieka. Około M30 wraz z przejęciem inicjatywy przez Imperatora, a następnie podbiciem Terry i zjednoczeniem z zaawansowanym technologicznie Adeptus Mechanicus, rozpoczęła się Wielka Krucjata. Jej dokładna data rozpoczęcia to 798.M30. Dzięki wsparciu Tech-kapłanów z marsa, największa zorganizowana krucjata może ruszyć na dobre. Miała na celu zjednoczyć ponownie ludzkie światy i stworzyć galaktyczne mocarstwo. Do końca 31 milenium odkryto ponad setkę Światów Rycerskich. Wszystkie okazały się podobnie zorganizowane - feudalnie, u podstaw posiadały podobne wartości - obowiązek, honor, lojalność oraz często były podobnie zacofane - operowały niezwykle zaawansowanymi pancerzami gdy ich planeta zatopiona była w zacofaniu technologicznym. Oprócz tego Adeptus Mechanicus założyło ledwie kilka nowych Domów Rycerskich przy swych Światach Kuźniach. Nowo powstałe Imperium podbijało planety, raz po raz napotykając się na kolejne (często zacofane) światy z super-zaawansowanymi Rycerzami. Zdarzało się że napotykano Dom Rycerski o ogromnym potencjale bojowym, który w przeciwieństwie do zwykłego Domu był w stanie obronić więcej niż pod-sektor, z tego powodu tak rozrośnięte organizacje zwano Wielkimi Domami, należały do nich m. in. Dom Cadmus, Dom Terryn, Dom Griffith i Dom Hawkshroud. Same Światy Rycerskie od razu zwróciły uwagę zwłaszcza Magosów z Adeptus Mechanicus - były one niezwykle bogate w wartościowe złoża mineralne i nierzadko zawierały Archeotechnologię, czyli niezwykle zaawansowaną, bo pochodzącą z Epoki Technologii. Traktowane jako niebezpieczne i zakazane, cuda inżynierii były porzucone i od dawien dawna nie używane na tychże planetach. Mechanicum znajdowało tam więcej Standardowe Wzory Konstrukcyjne, niż na jakichkolwiek innych planetach. Tak zawiązywały się pierwsze, ścisłe sojusze z Rycerzy z tech-kapłanami z Marsa. Już z pierwszych napotkanych Światów Rycerskich wydobyto Standardowe Wzory Konstrukcyjne i dzięki temu na początku Wielkiej Krucjaty najznamienitsi Magosi Mechanicum opracowali 3 rodzaje nowych Rycerzy, wzbogaconych o niesamowite i pradawne technologie. Były to: Styrix, Megajra i Atrapos. Przez Wielką Krucjatę rozprzestrzenili się także Rycerze z rodziny Cerastus, smukłe maszyny opracowane przez jakiś Dom Rycerski jeszcze w Epoce Walk, trafiały do wielu Domów Rycerskich. Pierwszy z Wielu Pierwsze spotkanie wojsk Wielkiej Krucjaty z jakimkolwiek Światem Rycerskim nastąpiło w 850.M30, świat ten zwany był Chrysis. Dowódca Imperialnej Armii nie przepadał ogólnie za ceremoniami, obrzędami czy innymi rytuałami, za to przyszli Imperialni Rycerze notorycznie je stosowali. Na dodatek nie cierpiał ich formalnego języka. Szybko jednak nabrał respektu, kiedy zobaczył że potrafią łatwo zgniatać każdego wroga. Do dziś na widok kroczącego Imperialnego Rycerza nawet Mistrzowie Zakonów powstają bądź prostują się. Wiedzą że tylko Adeptus Astartes dorównują im dzielnością, bezwzględnością i radością czerpaną z anihilacji wroga. Wyścig O kontrolę nad minerałami i samą siłą Rycerzy, a zwłaszcza archeotechnologię, jaką obficie dawały Światy Rycerskie walczyło wiele organizacji w nowym Imperium, proponując różne układy. Makiaweliczne wyścigi rozpoczęły się i trwały dekady. Ostatecznie jednak zawsze wygrywało Adeptus Mechanicus, proponując naprawdę wiele, wliczając w to nawet najbardziej reliktową i zaawansowaną technologię, jaką znała ludzkość, a tylko oni mieli do niej dostęp. Dla Mechanicus Droga Mleczna nie była już zbitą masą zaawansowanej technologicznie ludzkości, a okazała się rozsypaną, zdegenerowaną i anarchistyczną mieszaniną planet. Zaś planety bogate w starożytną technologię i minerały były tym, czego szukali. Z kolei Światy Rycerskie chętnie przyłączały się do rozprzestrzeniającego się Imperium, głównie przez wzgląd na możliwość walki oraz technologiczne braki - zbyt wiele Domów Rycerskich nie było w stanie produkować, a rzadko i naprawiać Rycerzy. Oczywistym jest, że chodziło również rozwój potęgi. Dlatego większość rodów szlacheckich po kontakcie z Imperium Człowieka, skupiło się na handlowaniu właśnie z Adeptus Mechanicus, co zacieśniało ich korelacje - dla niektórych rodów rycerskich mniej, dla innych bardziej. Oczywiście włączenie tych wojowników do Imperium mocno zasiliło bojowe szeregi ludzkości. Rycerze dołączani byli do wszelkich gałęzi imperialnych sił, np Solar Auxilii, bądź legionów, tak tytanów jak i Adeptus Astartes. Chronili Światy Kuźnie, które były i są do dziś istotą zaplecza wojennego Imperium. Od tej pory Rycerze mogli określać się mianem Imperialnych Rycerzy, a także mogli znów chronić ludzi lecz tym razem na szerszą, galaktyczną skalę. Niezależne Domy Rycerskie działały w siłach Ordo Questoris, zrzeszających pilotów, którzy następnie przyłączani byli do określonych Flot Ekspedycyjnych Wielkiej Krucjaty. Dodatkowo Wielkie Domy nie musiały płacić Imperialnej Dziesięciny, a dzięki Imperium poczęły nieco rozwijać siły, przez swój ogrom stały się jego witalną częścią. Podobnie reszta Domów Rycerskich, ale nie tak i nie na taką skalę, je zaś objęto Imperialną Dziesięciną. W obu przypadkach mimo umocnienia i wsparcia technicznego nadal były one zacofane i zamieszkiwały archaicznie urządzone planety. Mimo to były bardzo ważną siłą Imperium, a niestety taka była już ich mentalność. "Ci Rycerze są witalną częścią Tagmaty Omnizjasza, która ochrania Kuźnie i Świątynie, jednak mimo swej dumy, są tylko jednymi z wielu Jego zabawek i zostaną powiązani z Omnizjaszem, albo będą złamani przez Niego." -Komentarz Archmagosa Draykavaca podczas odkrycia Domu Atrax, 3447853.M30 Wyznawcy Omnizjasza Z biegiem podbojów Wielkiej Krucjaty, Światy Rycerskie coraz bardziej się rozwijały i były coraz bardziej zależne od Adeptus Mechanicus, które już po odkryciu pierwszych planet Domów Rycerskich z zapałem z nimi handlowało, rokując sobie prawa do wyłączności wymiany towaru z Imperialnymi Rycerzami. Dodatkowo na niektórych planetach technicy, zbrojmistrzowie, a także rzemieślnicy Imperialnych Rycerzy, którzy przez milenia produkowali, bądź utrzymywali Rycerzy na chodzie, niejednokrotnie współpracowali z marsjańskimi kapłanami maszyn. Ci technicy zwani byli przez kapłanów Marsa nazywani Zakrystianami, generalnie potrafili oni konserwować i naprawić Rycerza ale często tylko do pewnego poziomu, przez co te z krytycznymi uszkodzeniami nie nadawały się do niczego, a w konsekwencji działała jedynie niewielka część maszyn. Wynikało to również z faktu iż niektórych części nie dało się wyprodukować po stracie Standardowego Wzoru Konstrukcyjnego Rycerzy. Z tego powodu Tech-kapłani zabierali Zakrystian na Marsa, by tam wytrenować i nauczyć ich sztuki opieki nad maszynami, wpajano także wiarę w Boga Maszyn, Omnizjasza, do którego Adepci z Marsa wznosili modły. To jeszcze bardziej zacieśniało więzi między Imperialnymi Rycerzami, a Adeptus Mechanicus, które masowo przysyłało Rycerzom sprzęt i różne zasoby. Z biegiem lat przy części Światów Rycerskich, na pobliskich planetach zakładano Światy Kuźnie i łączono określony Dom Rycerski z daną kuźnią poprzez przysięgę, która miała trwać na zawsze przez nieskończoną lojalność i honor Szlachciców. Taką przysięgę nazywano Protokołami Sidonu, jeśli występowała ona w skomplikowanej formie kontraktu, bowiem często była to po prostu przysięga. Taki połączony z Adeptus Mechanicus Świat Rycerski miał dostarczać naturalne surowce bądź opcjonalnie pracowników i ochraniać Świat Kuźnię, w zamian za sprzęt, części, czasem naprawy oraz otrzymywanie nowo wyprodukowanych Rycerzy. Ekonomicznie oba Światy Kuźnie zakładano możliwie najbliżej Domów Rycerskich. Jeśli rody szlacheckie były bardzo oddane Adeptus Mechanicus w akcie wielkiego poświęcenia na polu bitwy mogły potem otrzymać niedawno opracowane Rycerze Mechanicus: Styrix, Megajrę bądź Atraposa. Inną drogą by to uczynić był makabryczny akt oddania określonej ilości niedoszłych pilotów, czyli takich, którzy nie przebyli próby Rytuału Jestestwa. Adeptus Mechanicus wówczas przerabiało nieszczęśników na serwitorów. Z biegiem lat symbioza poczęła się pogłębiać, a nawet część Domów Rycerskich przyjmowała niektóre tradycje Adeptus Mechanicus. Na setki odkrytych Domów Rycerskich jedynie kilka wciąż koegzystowało z niesamowitymi, starożytnymi Światami Kuźniami, które zostały założone jeszcze w Mrocznej Epoce Technologii i przetrwały aż do Wielkiej Krucjaty. Wpływ Adeptus Mechanicus na taki Dom był o wiele silniejszy, ponieważ przez tysiąclecia wpływu Kult Mechanicus przesiąkł jego struktury. Sam taki świat był istną kopalnią technologii dla kapłanów maszyn, mimo że często utracił część technologii. Ekspedycyjne floty Wielkiej Krucjaty bardzo starały się zabezpieczyć lojalność takich Domów Rycerskich z ich Światami Kuźniami wobec Imperatora, zanim dotrze Mechanicum. Wiadomo było że mimo iż Adeptus Mechanicus i Imperium stanowiło jedno, to frakcje ścigały się po władzę i wpływy. Zdarzało się że niedawno powstałe Domy Rycerskie, poprzez przydzielenie wybrańcom Rycerzy, były od razu zżyte z Mechanicus, co prowadziło do powstania w pełni lojalnych im sił o zbliżonej filozofii i podobnej strukturze społeczności, do tego stopnia że część starszych Szlachciców, podobnie jak kapłani z Marsa, było już praktycznie maszynami. Niepokorni Wbrew pozorom Szlachcice nie witali Imperium i Mechanicus jako wybawców, o nie. Oni nie mieli w swym słowniku tego określenia. Ich umysły przekształcone przez Tron Mechanicum uważały iż oni nigdy nie potrzebowali i nie potrzebują wybawienia. To przecież oni byli wybawcami dla ludzkości, a całe Imperium potraktowali jak zaplecze techniczne i transport na inne światy. Był to pierwszy, choć niewielki, problem - ignorancja. Mimo połączenia reszty ludzkości z Imperialnymi Rycerzami ci nie zmienili swych obrzędów, tradycji i rytuałów charakterystycznych dla każdego rodu Szlacheckiego. Był to drugi problem irytujący Imperium. Dla przykładu w Domu Hasburg o świcie każdego dnia cały dwór z Wysokim Królem włącznie, muszą zebrać się razem i słuchać oficjalnego czytania imion i dodatkowo tytułów każdego władcy domu, jaki kiedykolwiek żył od samych początków założenia Domu Rycerskiego, a więc aż do przełomu Gwiezdnego Exodusu i Epoki Technologii. Pochłania to większą część dnia i jest nieco uciążliwe i hamuje sprawne działanie współpracy z Imperium. Czystej wolności od obrzędów Imperialni Rycerze mogli zaznać jedynie na polu bitwy. Nie chcieli oni zmian, a ich feudalna forma panowania była istną udręką dla Imperium Ludzkości. Wszędzie, na każdym Świecie Rycerskim Szlachcice byli tylko i wyłącznie podlegli swym niezależnym organizacjom - Domom Rycerskim, a tymi z kolei niemal w każdym przypadku rządziła jedna osoba zwana Wysokim Królem, wywodząca się z określonego rodu. Oczywiście nazewnictwo jest generalizowane, gdyż różnie określano na niektórych planetach poszczególny element struktury organizacji Imperialnych Rycerzy. Problem ten rósł niebotycznie gdy taki władca zmarł. Wówczas bardzo często różne rody szlacheckie wchodzące w skład danego Domu Rycerskiego rozpoczynały niewyobrażalne manewry polityczne, albo nawet otwarte wojny o władzę nad Domem Rycerskim, walcząc tak długo aż zostanie wybrany nowy Wysoki Król. Istna katorga dla Imperium, które spędzało masę czasu na negocjacjach z każdym rodem i tak niemal dla każdego poszczególnego Domu Rycerskiego. Trzeba było studiować ich różnorodne, przedawnione tradycje lub protokoły z przed tysięcy lat. Często osiągnięcie czegoś w negocjacjach okazywało się na końcu totalną porażką, gdyż Szlachcice ostatecznie uznawali iż zmiany narzucane przez Imperium są nie do zaakceptowania i powtarzali oni cały proces wojny politycznej, bądź militarnej, albo jednej i drugiej od samego początku. Jakby tego było mało czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty Szlachcice mocno irytowali swoich sprzymierzeńców swą niezależnością i kroczeniem własnymi drogami, już nie tylko w polityce ale i na polu bitwy jak i w polityce, ten ostatni problem nie zmienił się nic, a nic po dziś dzień. Protokoły Sidonu Mijały lata w trakcie trwania Wielkiej Krucjaty, a większa część Domów Rycerskich, która była związana z określonym Światem Kuźnią coraz bardziej się od niego uzależniała. W grę wchodziła produkcja Rycerzy, naprawa, konserwacja, wykwalifikowanie własnej kadry techników, a także wsparcie armii i udzielanie Domowi Rycerskiemu transportowców na inne światy. Zapłata była niewielka: wysyłanie mieszkańców jako pracowników, ochrona Świata Kuźni i bojowe udzielanie się w kampaniach. Ostatnie to jest to, co piloci lubią najbardziej. Było to więc bardzo kuszące, również takie Domy Rycerskie dzięki wsparciu źródła technologicznego Imperium szybko rosły w siłę. Nauczanie Zakrystian przez Kult Mechanicus wpoiło im wiarę w Omnizjasza oraz często przypominało, komu powinni być wdzięczni. Wojownicy ci walczyli w Legionach Tytanów z danych Światów Kuźni, przynależnych do Adeptus Mechanicus. Był to wielki zaszczyt dla pilota i szansa nie tylko na zyskanie olbrzymiej chwały, ale również ucieczka od tradycji i etykiety. Rzadko, ale jednak, zdarzało się że danego Szlachcica przydzielano permanentnie do Legionu Tytanów, wówczas zmieniał on heraldykę i składał śluby. Podobnie wyglądało to w Tagmacie Omnizjasza, czyli specjalnych siłach Adeptus Mechanicus z określonych Światów Kuźni, w których to znajdowały się różne pojazdy i piechota jakie posiadał ów świat. Jednym słowem Protokoły Sidonu stawały się coraz bardziej popularne pośród rycerskich światów. Przysięga, będąca w istocie skomplikowaną siatką zależności, dającą każdej stronie określone korzyści z czasem została wypowiedziana przez zdecydowaną większość rodów szlacheckich w galaktyce. Mechanicus dbało o to, by Domy Rycerskie bez ich wsparcia nie potrafiły przetrwać. W galaktyce większość Rycerzy miała oznaczenia Adeptus Mechanicus jako symbol długu, który dla nich spłacali. Adeptus Mechanicus rosło w siłę, a wraz z nim wszystkie przynależne Domy Rycerskie. W Imperium powstawały mini-imperia, składające się z np. kilku Domów Rycerskich i Świata Kuźni. Każdy z nich po przysiędze musiał zawrzeć w swej heraldyce symbol zwany Opus Machina - oznaczenie sił zbrojnych tech-kapłanów, była to czaszka wprawiona w zębate koło. Oprócz tego w Protokołach Sidonu zapisane było, iż Świat Kuźnia mógł przyłączyć do Świata Rycerskiego członka swojego Synodu - był to Archmagos Prałat, który pełnił rolę doradcy, lecz jak się później okazało często pozornie. "służyć... aż do czasów w których gwiazdy wypalą się i staną się zimne." Fragment żądań służebności, wypowiedziany przez Fabrykanta Generała Marsa do zniewolonych potomków Domu Morbidia. Niewolnicy Omnizjasza Zdarzało się jednak że symbioza przeradzała się w niewolnictwo, kiedy to setki lat przynależności do Adeptus Mechanicus wypaczały ich tradycje, terminologię honoru, lojalności a także obowiązku. Poza nimi zmieniono nawet oznaczenia, kolorystykę a nawet heraldykę Domu Rycerskiego. Czasem same starożytne maszyny były modyfikowane z np. nietypowym uzbrojeniem, specjalną tarczą i innymi sprzętami z Mrocznej Epoki Technologii. Niejednokrotnie gwałtownie odbiegały od pierwowzoru. Zimna, charakterystyczna dla maszyn logika, która cechowała Adeptus Mechanicus w połączeniu z pieczołowitą gorliwością i silnym poczuciem obowiązku Imperialnych Rycerzy dawała często stosunek niemal pan-niewolnik, który pozornie wyglądał jak koegzystencja. Masa zaplątanych i skomplikowanych nakazów, które zawierała przysięga łatwo prowadziły do utraty niezależności, zaś niepodtrzymanie skomplikowanej obietnicy mogło szybko wieść w prostej ścieżce do zostania niewolnikiem Kapłanów Marsa. Ostatnią konsekwencją było odseparowanie od Imperatora i stanie się narzędziem ambicji Magosa z danego Świata Kuźni. Realnymi przywódcami stali się Magosi wchodzący w skład Synodu, czyli zarządców Świata Kuźni, więc przez wymuszone poczynania takich Rycerzy ich Dom Rycerski miał czasem złą reputację. Zdarzało się, że w oczach innych dowódców imperialnych uchodził wówczas za niegodziwy, bezwzględny i nie warty zaufania. Z biegiem lat by szybciej uniezależnić Dom Rycerski, wysyłano im gorsze maszyny; ze słabszymi konfiguracjami uzbrojenia albo nie w pełni działające, również samych Szlachciców zmuszano do pracy w fabrykach. Przykładem takich niewolników-wojowników może być Dom Morbidia, który znajdował się na Marsie. Poza tym Archmagos Prałat w roli "doradcy" i obserwatora w rzeczywistości stanowił ukrytego w cieniu tyrana, działającego zgodnie z zaleceniami Synodu Świata Kuźni. Oczywiście głównie był łącznikiem między dworem Imperialnych Rycerzy, a amorficznymi strukturami Świata Kuźni. Często uzależnienie od Adeptus Mechanicus z jednoczesną potrzebą tych drugich na wojowników na o wiele wyższym poziomie niż ich automaty sprawiło, że powstały dziwne hybrydowe kultury. Stanowiły one wymieszanie neo-feudalnych korzeni Rycerzy z dziwacznym interpretowaniem wiary w Omnizjasza ze strony Kultu Mechanicus. Czasem nawet samego Archmagosa Prałata wprawiało w osłupienie. Było to najbardziej widoczne w Światach Rycerskich które utrzymały kontakt ze Światem Kuźnią jeszcze w Epoce Technologii poprzez Epokę Walk aż do Epoki Imperium. Kilkanaście tysiącleci wzajemnego przenikania się kultur zrobiło swoje. Dodatkowo takie Domy Rycerskie były o wiele bardziej wrażliwe na wpływy Adeptus Mechanicus, które ponownie odkryły i odzyskały swe zaginione Światy Kuźnie. Najmniej szczęścia miały te domy, gdzie poza możliwymi kiczowatymi Rycerzami, opcjonalnym zmuszaniem do pracy w fabrykach odbywały się przymusowe "modyfikacje". Jak mówiły plotki: takich Szlachciców niesławni Adepci Lachrimallus zamieniali po prostu w niewolników Archmagosa Prałata. Nigdy nie spali, nie odczuwali strachu, a ich jedyną ucieczką i pragnieniem była śmierć. Praktyka ta była niezwykle rzadka i ścigana w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty. Były to tak zwane Niewolnicze Domy. Oprócz tego kolejnym przykładem bestialstwa Mechanicus było zmuszanie Szlachciców do niezwykle ciężkich robót, podczas gdy ich Rycerze byli trzymani w formie zakładników. Ich jedynym przebłyskiem wolności było pole bitwy i częściej woleli śmierć niż taką pracę. Najbardziej zniewolone rody rycerskie otrzymywały najlepsze maszyny Mechanicus, gdyż ich lojalność była pewna. Sytuacja gwałtownie zmieniła się podczas Herezji Horusa. 'Herezja Horusa' W Imperator oddał władzę nad siłami Imperium Horusowi i udał się następnie na kolebkę ludzkości - Terrę. Po pewnym czasie sielanka podbojów gwałtownie została zakończona, gdy Mistrz Wojny Horus w 005.M31 ogłosił się władcą Ludzkości w akcie oszałamiającej zdrady znanej jako Herezja Horusa. Niedawno założone Imperium zostało dosłownie rozdarte i zagorzała tym samym straszliwa wojna domowa na skalę galaktyczną - największa, jakiej zaznała Ludzkość. Przez całe, młode Imperium Ludzkości przetoczyła się fala starć między ludzkimi siłami; Kosmiczni Marines walczyli z Kosmicznymi Marines, Solar Auxilia walczyła z Solar Auxilią, Tytany zwalczały Tytany, regimenty bojowały z regimentami, a wraz z nimi wszystkimi przydzieleni Imperialni Rycerze zmuszeni byli walczyć z innymi Imperialnymi Rycerzami. W tych mrocznych czasach nikomu nie można było ufać, a kardynalnym elementem wojny stała się zdrada, równie powszechna co amunicja bolterowa. Akty Obrony i Zdrady Armie wiedzione przez Mistrza Wojny Horusa na Terrę zostawiały za sobą tylko szerokie na setki lat świetlnych pasmo śmierci i zniszczenia. Jego siły wydawały się nie do powstrzymania po tym jak garnizony i fortecy upadały przed jego potęgą, albo co gorsza przyłączały się do niego. Mimo to akty zdrady wśród Imperialnych Rycerzy zdarzały się niezwykle rzadko, łącznie z Domem Devine jedynie kilka innych domów zdradziło na setkę Światów Rycerskich. Nawet jeśli były one przynależne do Świata Kuźni, który przeszedł na mroczną stronę, to nie odwrócili się oni od Imperium Ludzkości, a raczej od Ludzkości. Wielki Rozłam Nie tylko Legiony Adeptus Astartes wybierały stronę konfliktu, również wiele Światów Kuźni musiało opowiedzieć się albo za Horusem, albo za Imperatorem, przez co zdrada goniła zdradę. Dla wielu Domów Rycerskich był to idealny czas by wyswobodzić się z więzów Adeptus Mechanicus, jednak niekiedy, bardzo rzadko, zwłaszcza dla tych w reżimie, nie było innej opcji jak słuchać swych panów. Mimo to nierzadko próbowano. Zdarzało się, że siły Horusa odseparowały Dom Rycerski od Świata Kuźni, więc w przypadku Imperialnych Rycerzy, którzy nie byli sługusami i zachowali autonomię, próbowali oni za wszelką cenę znów połączyć swe linie handlowe z Tech-kapłanami. Innym przykładem walk w czasie Wielkiego Rozłamu może być Dom Taranis z siedzibą na Marsie, który został nadal lojalny, ignorując rozkazy zdradzieckiego Generała-Fabrykanta Marsa i przeciwstawiając się wojskom Horusa. Walki tak wyniszczyły Taranis, że ocalały jedynie dwa Rycerze. Często Mechanicus starało się usilnie wprowadzić różne praktyki niewolnictwa, generalnie w Światach Rycerskich silnie od nich uzależnionych ale z kwestionowaną lojalnością, ponieważ Imperium nie miało czasu patrzeć im na ręce i kontrolować kwestię etyki. Tak więc w szeregach Imperialnych Rycerzy głównymi zdrajcami byli niewolnicy Archmagosów Prałatów. Byli oni szczególnie napiętnowani i ścigani przez innych Imperialnych Rycerzy. Śmierć Zdrajcom W M31, krótko po tym jak Imperator pokonał Horusa, tym samym kończąc niesamowicie krwawą wojnę domową, wszyscy Imperialni Rycerze ścigali zdradzieckich potomków szlacheckich rodów. Każdy Dom Rycerski przyłączył się do masowego eliminowania tych Imperialnych Rycerzy, którzy opowiedzieli się za Horusem. Ta globalna operacja zwana Wielkim Oczyszczaniem miała na celu podreperowanie nadszarpniętej reputacji i zmazanie ujm na honorze. M. in. zniszczono w ten sposób Dom Devine i odzyskano planetę Molech. Ze strony Imperialnych Rycerzy było to zamknięcie ostatniego rozdziału wydarzeń największej zdrady w historii ludzkości znanej jako Herezja Horusa, która trwała aż do 014.M31. Wydarzenia w trakcie Herezji Horusa *'005.M31 - Zdrada' - Horus ogłasza się nowym władcą Ludzkości i zmierza na Terrę, zaś na Marsie, sam Fabrykant-Generał tejże planety staje po stronie zdrajców. Tym samym pociąga za sobą Niewolniczy Dom Morbidię, który musi opowiedzieć się po stronie Horusa, gdyż tak rozkazuje ich pan. *'006-008.M31 - Bitwa o Dziobate Głębie ''(ang. Coronid Deeps)' - Horus wszczął wojnę, atakiem na subsektor Grupa Cyklopa ''(ang. Cyclops Cluster), który miał stać się industrialnym zapleczem jego armii. Kolejnym następstwem była Wojna Manacheańska. Pośród wysoko postawionych tech-kapłanów kluczowym zdrajcą stał się Archmagos Draykavac, władca Świata Kuźni Cyclothrathe. Poza ścierającymi się tam Legionami Astartes, Mechanicum oraz Solar Auxilią, udział wzięli również Imperialni Rycerze. Po stronie Horusa działał Dom Makabius, Atrax oraz Ærthegn. W skład lojalnych sił wchodziły domy: Hermetika, Vyronii, Orhlacc. Pośród brutalnych starć między Światami Kuźniami: lojalistycznym Agathonem i zdradzieckim Cyclothrathe niezależnie od obu stron o przetrwanie walczył mały oddział z Domu Ærthegn. Subsektor Grupa Cyklopa został niemal opanowany, w tym ważny Port Maw, lojalistom udało się wyzwolić planetę Numinal i odeprzeć zdrajców na Epsilon-Stranivar IX. *'007-014.M31 - Zdrada na Calth' - Legion Adeptus Astartes Niosących Słowo wbija nóż w plecy Ultramarines na planecie Calth. Po stronie lojalistów stoi Dom Vornherr, który przysiągł wierność Roboute Guillimanowi. Niosący Słowo zsyłają na ziemię i około 50 000 marines i około pół miliona kultystów, jednak Vornherr skrzyknął 500 Imperialnych Rycerzy, po obu stronach walczyły tytany. jMimo potworności tej wojny, Niosącym Słowo nie udaje się zniszczyć XIII Legionu - Ultramarines. *'009.M31 - Upadek Molech' - Na drodze sił Horusa stanowczo postawiła się planeta Molech - ojczyzna Domu Rycerskiego Devine. Zorganizował on największą dotychczasową obronę: ponad 100 regimentów Imperialnej Armii, kilka legionów Tytanów i kilka Domów Rycerskich. Atak Horusa zdewastował wiele miast i twierdz, ale najbardziej oberwali władcy tej planety - Dom Devine. Wywłaszczeni z własnego bastionu i nie potrafiący odepchnąć nawału armii z wolna ulegli pokusie Chaosu. Przez miesiące słyszeli podszepty Slaanesha - Mrocznego Księcia Chaosu, boga hedonistycznego zaspokajania żądz przyjemności. Szlachta Devine odwróciła się od Imperatora i zaatakowała byłych sojuszników, wycinając ich od tyłu, podczas gdy Chaos niszczył siły od frontu. Była to największa zdrada wśród Domów Rycerskich. 'Czasy Postherezyjne' Po pokonaniu Horusa, ranny Imperator spoczął na Złotym Tronie by trwać tak przez wieki, zaś Imperium się przeobraziło. Pomimo że do teraz Imperium istnieje już od tysiącleci, raz na jakiś czas nadal odkrywane są Światy Rycerskie. Symbol Hańby Wiele Domów Rycerskich wyswobodziło się z okowów Adeptus Mechanicus już w okresie Herezji Horusa bądź w jej następstwach. Tysiąclecia albo setki lat po odzyskaniu wolności, maszyny które zostały podarowane im przez Tech-kapłanów za wyczerpującą lub wręcz makabryczną posługę, stały się symbolem hańby. Podarunek ten był pamiątką niewolniczej służby i z tego powodu niewiele pilotów decydowało się je używać, a jeśli już to tylko w ostateczności. Rycerze takie jak Megajra, Styrix i Atrapos po prostu stoją w twierdzach, warowniach i w innych wielkich strukturach szlacheckich rodów, zbierając kurz i będąc przestrogą dla przyszłych potomków. Demoniczni Rycerze Zdradzieccy piloci żyli tyle co przeciętni ludzie, lub nieco więcej. Jak każdy śmiertelnik umierali, ale tak naprawdę ich życie nie dobiegło końca, bowiem ich dusze stawały się demonami, które zamieszkiwały i sterowały Rycerzami, zdeformowanymi po mileniach. Od tej pory było to ich ciało. Te abominacje zwane są Demonicznymi Rycerzami (ang. Daemon Knight), bądź Rycerzami Chaosu. Czasem, kiedy legiony demonów atakują, wylewając abominacje do świata rzeczywistego, przewodniczyć mogą im właśnie Demoniczni Rycerze, szerzący spustoszenie i śmierć. Na szczęście wrodzony konserwatyzm Rycerzy sprawił, że są niemal odporni na pokusy Bogów Chaosu, zaś Demoniczni Rycerze to ekstremalnie rzadki widok na nawet największych bataliach z demonicznymi siłami w 41 milenium. Wydarzenia po Herezji Horusa *'544.M32 - Opór Na Vorinth' - Dość szybko po Herezji Horusa sytuacja poczęła się stabilizować, jednak nie na długo. Przez całe Imperium niczym burza przetacza się największe Waaagh! jakie kiedykolwiek widziała Galaktyka Drogi Mlecznej pod przywództwem Bestii. Planeta Vorinth stoi na drodze fali zielonoskórym, a Domy Rycerskie Illius i Nero bez problemu odpierają niemożliwą do wyobrażenia przewagę liczebną maszyn i piechoty orków, dopiero przy wsparciu wielu Stomp Orkowie wygrywają. Zanim Waaagh! Bestii zostało powstrzymane, setki światów zostało totalnie zdewastowanych. Specjalnie dla tychże Szlachciców na Terze rozbrzmiewał Dzwon Zagubionych Dusz. *'369.M34 - Wojny Aphex' *'784.M34 - Długo Wyczekiwany Powrót' - Po ponad stu latach narzuconej na siebie tułaczki, trzy Wolne Ostrza, bracia, którzy wywodzili się z Domu Agaron, wracają na rodzinną planetę zwaną Srebrzystym Brzaskiem. Powodem jest śmierć ojca, głowy rodu. Są witani jako bohaterowie, mimo katastrofalnego królowania ich ojca. Najstarszy z nich, Basilio przywraca kontakty handlowe z pobliskimi Światami Kuźniami tj. Estaban III i Estaban VII. *'104.M36 - Wojna o Odnalezienie' - Dwanaście Domów Rycerskich wysyła pełnię swych armii by akompaniowały ekspedycji wiedzionej przez Adeptus Mechanicus do systemu planet zwanego Martwym Łańcuchem. Mimo iż wojna z lokalnymi Xenos zajęła więcej niż wiek, kampania ta okazuje się niesamowitym sukcesem. Wiele tamtejszych ludzkich kolonii zostaje w końcu wyzwolonych spod jarzma obcych, jako że wcześniej stanowili ich niewolników. Czyn szlachetny, mimo iż Adeptus Mechanicus chodziło tylko o archeotechnologię - fragmenty Standardowego Wzoru Konstrukcyjnego, które to zdobyły. *'550.M37 - Zdrada ' - Po raz pierwszy od tysięcy lat, Dom Rycerski łamie przysięgi, zdradzając Imperium i dołączając do Apostołów Ślepego Króla, renegackiego Kapłana Maszyny. W ten sposób na północno-zachodnich krańcach Galaktyki szaleje destrukcja. Mimo iż Tech-Kapłani Ślepego króla zostają unicestwieni, to zdradzieccy Rycerze z Domu Drakon unikają odpowiedzialności za swe czyny. *'463.M38 - Łowy na Andronicusa' *'986.M38 - Sprawiedliwość' - 1437 lat po Zdradzie Domu Darkon nadarzyła się okazja do zemsty. Onegdaj Demoniczni Rycerze wyłonili się z Osnowy na czele armii złożonej z powykręcanych, abominacyjnych demonicznych maszyn, stworzonych przez Mroczne Mechanicum. Wykute w Osnowie potworności zostały pokonane w zbezczeszczonych ruinach Świata Kuźni Solemnium, po tym jak Zakon Żelaznych Dłoni starł się z nimi. Jednakże to bohaterski czyn pojedynczego Wolnego Ostrza, który podróżował z Żelaznymi Dłońmi, przechylił szalę zwycięstwa na stronę Imperium. Znane jako Sprawiedliwość, Wolne Ostrze błyskawicznie zniszczyło Demonicznych Rycerzy, niszcząc 7 maszyn, niewielka część zaś wróciła z powrotem do Immaterium podczas ucieczki zdrajców. *'888.M39 - Czerwone Żniwa na Dalanthe '- Dalanthe to świat rolny, kiedy złowrogi księżyc zawiśnie nad niebem jego mieszkańcy opowiadają dzieciom starą baśń o krwawym łowcy. Na planecie tej od lat stacjonuje Wolne Ostrze, zwane Vigilantus. Jest on milczącym strażnikiem - stojąc od trzech miesięcy już dawno stał się pośmiewiskiem społeczności. Na Dalanthe w 888 roku 39. milenium wybuchają zamieszki na Placu Egzekutora, zaś opowieść okazuje się być prawdziwa, bowiem znikąd pojawiają się zawirowania Immateriumm z których wyłania się gigant z kości i mosiądzu, który od razu szarżuje na buntowników. Na drodze Lorda Czaszek staje jednak Vigilantus. Demon rozszarpuje adamantytowe płyty maszyny, zaś ostatkiem sił Wolne Ostrze wystrzeliwuje z działa termicznego, prosto w jego twarz, dekapitując tym samym wroga. Demon zostaje odesłany do Osnowy na kolejne tysiąc lat. *'853-999.M40 - Wiele Pogoni Teheodric'a Wędrowcy'. *'854.M40 - Nawet Po Śmierci' - Trójka Rycerzy z Domu Krast dołącza do sił Kosmicznych Marines z zakonu Ultramarines aby obronić planetę wydobywczą Gorvax przed Eldarskimi siłami złożonymi również z Upiornych Rycerzy ze światostatku Iyanden. Jeden z pilotów umiera, trafiony przez eldarskiego snajpera. Maszyna jednak nie zatrzymuje się, bowiem Tron Mechanicum przejmuje kontrolę nad Rycerzem. Echa dusz wszystkich jego pilotów rozbrzmiewają i prowadzą maszynę poprzez szeregi wroga. Rycerz wycina niezliczoną ilość konstruktów złożonych z Duszokości, dopiero dwa Upiorne Rycerze są w stanie oprzeć się atakom i wyłączają sterowaną przez umarłych maszynę. Eldarzy są pokonani, jednakże zwycięstwo na Gorvax nie należy do żywych. Wydarzenia Czasów Końca Czasy Końca to burzliwy okres, który rozpoczyna się końcem 40 milenium. *'112.M41 - Pierwszy, Nowy Kontakt '- Imperium nawiązuje pierwszy kontakt ze Światem Rycerskim o nazwie Kragh. Planetę przesłaniały Burze Osnowy i po wiele ponad 20 000 lat w końcu ustąpiły, ukazując planetę z dwoma Domami Rycerskimi posiadającymi Rycerze w doskonałej kondycji dzięki działającej części Standardowych Wzorów Konstrukcyjnych. Kragh jest również bogate w Archeotechnologię. Niestety Imperium spotyka się z otwartą wrogością, jako że owe Domy zareagowały na postrzegane zagrożenie z zabójczą siłą. W końcu jednak pokój zostaje uzyskany dzięki Baronowi Jakobusowi - weterana-pilota, Seneszala, który jest bardzo respektowany przez oba dwory rycerskie. Kruche zawieszenie broni zostaje jednak błyskawicznie zagrożone i wisi na włosku, po tym jak trio Tech Adeptów próbowało pozyskać bezcenną Archeotechnologię Standardowych Wzorów Konstrukcyjnych, by wysłać je na Marsa. *'131.M41 - Brak Odzewu Od Hawkshroud' - Data ta zaznacza jedyny wypadek na trzy tysiąclecia, kiedy to Dom Hawkshroud nie odpowiada na wezwania do wojny. *'154.M41 - Sport na Commorragh' - Rajdy Mrocznych Eldarów na imperialną planetę dla Xenos okazują się owocne po tym jak udało im się uchwycić jednego Rycerza z Domu Cadmus. Zostaje on wywieziony na Commorragh, gdzie na arenach przez trzydzieści dni bohatersko stawiał czoła dziwacznym tworom Haemonculi. Ostatecznie zostaje zgładzony przez trzy Maszyny Bólu. *'178.M41 - Pojedynek Karmazynowych Glewii' - Eldarzy w poszukiwaniu swych starożytnych artefaktów najeżdżają księżyc Tarvel III, który jest światem rolnym. Niszczą tamtejsze kompleksy budynków mając nadzieję na odnalezienie zguby. Trzy Wolne Ostrza łączą swe siły i samotnie odpierają atak eldarskich najeźdźców. Po zwycięstwie bezimienni bohaterowie znikają bez śladu. *'230.M41 - Najazd na Tarsok, Oczyszczenie' - Imperialni Rycerze Domu Taranis walczą z demoniczną inwazją na planecie Tarsok V. Siły niezrodzonych wiedzie ogromny Wielki Nieczysty. Rozrywając i przedzierając się przez Roznosicielów Plagi, piloci pod dowództwem Seneszala Halvera szarżują na wielką, korpulentną bestię, jednocześnie odpierając chmary ohydnych, zmutowanych much, które z trzaskiem rozbijają się o Tarcze Jonowe i zdychając formułują istne górki i zaspy owadów. Demon topi jednego Rycerza w fali żółci, a dwa pozostałe zgniata swoją masą. Mimo to rycerski [Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz dosięga zropiałe i zjełczałe ciało, rozrywając je i rozszarpując kawały po kawałach demona. Wielki Nieczysty zostaje pokonany, a reszta kohort demonów zaczyna znikać, pozostawiając obrońców planety, którzy mogli zobaczyć, jakie ponieśli koszty. *'246.M41 - Rzeź na Ognistej Równinie' - Szlachcice z Domu Kruka wśród ogni geotermalnych gejzerów miażdżą Waaagh! Smogbelchy na Voth, choć odnoszą ciężkie straty. *'249.M41 - Bitwa Wysokich Królów' - W Bitwie Honoru, Wysocy Królowie sześciu różnych Domów Rycerskich walczą między sobą by wyłonić tego, który będzie miał prawo do tytułu Lorda Gwiazd Sekstantu. Dostają oni reprymendę od Wysokich Lordów Terry, by zaprzestać tego bezsensownego szaleństwa. Rycerze olewają Lordów Terry i wciąż ścierają się o tytuł w myśl starożytnych tradycji, nie zważając nawet na sankcje, jakie ośmieliło się nałożyć Imperium. *'301.M41 - Zagubiony Sojusz' *'353.M41 - Półbożek z Damaskull'u Upada' *'401.M41 - Pojedynek Destrukcji' *'559.M41 - Triumf Domu Czarnej Czaszki' - Główne Domy Rycerskie planety Scuptium VII zostają zniszczone w początkowych stadiach inwazji zielonoskórych. Jedynie najmniej uprzywilejowany dom ochrania swój cały sub-kontynent przed najazdem. Bohaterscy Imperialni Rycerze są spod heraldyki Domu Czarnej Czaszki. W ostatecznym rozrachunku dwanaście pozostałych przy życiu Rycerzy z tegoż zrujnowanego przez orków Domu odzyskuje całą planetę, triumfując. *'572.M41 - Zmiażdżenie Mecha-Waaagh!' - Wiedzione przez Dom Kruka, pięć Domów Rycerskich wraz z nie mniej niż kilkunastoma Wolnymi Ostrzami, zatrzymują zmechanizowane hordy orkowego Waaagh! podstępnego Gluttoka. Wzdłuż kilku systemów gwiezdnych, Imperialni Rycerze są w stanie odpierać całe pancerne kolumny Pancerfur i zdobytych przez Orków czołgów. To właśnie na planecie fabrycznej Blastoom tłum orkowych tytanów - Stomp, należących do Herszta Gluttoka staje do ostatecznej bitwy. Wiodąc swój Wyniosły Sąd w centrum zagorzałego starcia, Grevan tytułowany Żelaznym Księciem wpada w istną ścianę tytanów i swym Łańcuchowym Żniwiarzem rozszarpuje Stompę samego Gluttoka. Mówi się, że głowa tegoż tytana została zabrana do fortecy Domu Kruka. *'632.M41 - Katastrofa na Nailbraxis II' - Podczas Krucjaty Yoladriańskiej fragment oddziałów Domu Cadmus wylądował na bagnistym świecie Nailbraxis II. Maszerując jako wsparcie Catachańskiej piechoty. Wpadają oni w pułapkę. zastawioną przez Marines Chaosu Tysiąc Synów, wspieranych przez maszyny Mrocznego Mechanicus - demoniczne giganty. Rycerze sami muszą zetrzeć się z wrogiem, ponieważ Catachanie albo zostali zabici, albo zamienieni w bezmyślne bestie. Mają zamiar dostać się z powrotem do miejsca desantu, zwalczając w drodze otaczające je ogromne demoniczne maszyny i automaty Mrocznego Mechanicus. Bohaterom udaje się uciec i od tej pory Dom Cadmus poszukuje zemsty na synach Magnusa za nadszarpnięcie ich honoru. *'666.M41 - Dziura w Rzeczywistości' *'742.M41 - Ponury Przypływ Wojen' *'784.M41 - Cienie nad Icnarusem' - Starożytne zło budzi się nad granicznym światem Icnarus, tamtejsi mieszkańcy znikają jeden po drugim. Kierowani paniką, obywatele uciekają do przybrzeżnego miasta Inmoran, gdyż znajduje się tam kosmiczny port, jedyny na planecie. Przez ich poczynania wybuchają tam zamieszki. Nagle z morza wychodzą pordzewiali, metalowi wojownicy, mordując i dziesiątkując ludzi w Inmoran zaś na ich czele stąpa gorejący bóg światła. Kiedy wszystko wydaje się stracone, nagle znikąd pojawia się samotny Imperialny Rycerz. W tytanicznym boju, nieznany pilot odpycha tajemniczych najeźdźców z powrotem do morza, zaś ich boga rozszarpuje, wysyłając wrzeszczącą istotę w eter. *'863-883.M41 - Na Tropie Zdrajców' - Całe siły trzech Domów Rycerskich przyłączają się do znanego asa pancernych maszyn - Paska i jego 423. regimentem cadiańskim, znajdującym się na świecie Świętej Cyllii. Wszystko to by pod dowództwem Paska zniszczyć zdradziecki Legion Tytanów. Wszyscy Rycerze na życzenie bohatera wdają się w największą pancerną bitwę w historii Imperium. Szlachcic Anthonis z domu Cadmus zdobywa wiele honorów podczas ostatecznej bitwy, ratując Leman Russa dowódcy sił przed zgnieceniem pod ogromem ciężaru nóg tytana chaosu klasy Reaver, zwanego Nieskończona Nienawiść. Anthonis rozerwał nogę maszyny na moment przed opuszczeniem jej na czołg. W bitwie stracono 8 000 kompanii czołgów, oraz 35 oddziałów super-ciężkich maszyn, na szczęście ze wsparciem Rycerzy odmieniono losy bitwy. Pask zostaje okrzyknięty Rycerskim Dowódcą. *'975.M41 - Przebudzenie' - W Sektorze Vidar, Rycerski Świat Avarris zostaje najechany przez Nekronów z dynastii Sautekh. Maszyny te przebudziły się, drzemiąć pod powierzchnią planety przez niezliczone lata,. Wyszły z wnętrza ziemii i od razu rozpoczęły kampanię masowych mordów i ludobójstw tamtejszej populacji. Jednakowoż na Avarris znajdowały się trzy Domy Rycerskie i te od razu zaatakowały. Ze wszystkich sił planetarnych zZ Nekronami radzili sobie jedynie Rycerze - polegając na swoich umiejętnościach, wydajności Jonowej Tarczy, odpierali zabójczą siłę ognia nekrońskiego uzbrojenia. Wielu poległo w trakcie walki, jednak szlacheckie rody powoli zyskują powoli przewagę. Po wielu brutalnych starciach, Imperialni Rycerze odepchli starożytne maszyny z powrotem do swoich grobowych kompleksów, a obecnie przystępują do wyniszczania wroga w jego kryjówkach. *'985.M41 - Długi Rok Samotni' - Rycerski Świat Samotnia zostaje wessany do Immaterium przez anomalię Osnowy. Po roku Samotnia wyłania się ponownie do rzeczywistości, ukazując wygląd populacji stary i zwiędły. *'993.M41 - Śmierć Smoka' - Dowództwo Segmentum oddelegowuje siły do ewakuacji Yorvith zanim zostaje zalany przez Flotę Rój Kraken. Na czele tej siły znajduje się lanca Błędnych Rycerzy z domu Griffith, których błyskawiczne szarże rozdzierają roje obcych dookoła kosmicznego portu Solartis. Kiedy bitwa rozgorzała, a uchodźcy zalewają statki ewakuacyjne, Trygon nagle wystrzeliwuje z pod ziemii i owija się wokół Rycerza Sir Brannach'a. Pośród iskier szlachetny wojownik siłuje się ze straszydłem, ale chwilę później wpycha mu do gęby działo termiczne i odpala, sprawiając ze łeb Trygona wyparowuje w chmurze krwii. Misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Potem ewakuacyjne statki startują w stronę niebios, zaś Rycerze z domu Griffith w ostatnim momencie wsiadają na pojazd moment przed zamknięciem rampy. Yorvith zostało pochłonięte przez Tyranidów. *'998.M41 - Bitwa o Płonące Niebiosa' - Cień macki Floty Roju Lewiatan pada na świat rolniczy Eireius. Potwory szaleją po dżunglach i pokrytych mgłą wyspach. Oddział Imperialnych Rycerzy spod heraldyki Kruka są pierwszym zesłanym tam wsparciem, które dociera na planetę. Napawają obleganych obrońców nadzieją, którzy desperacko bronią się pośród olbrzymich miast-iglic. Eireius posiada małą grawitację, toteż piloci skaczą setki metrów od jednej iglicy, do drugiej, zaś ich działa zmiatają Harpie i Wiedźmy Roju (ang. Hive Crones) z nieba. Nawet potężni Imperialni Rycerze nie są w stanie uratować planety przed Tyranidami, która zostaje pochłonięta przez obcych, ale za to kupili ludziom czas na ewakuację. *'443998.M41 - Czerwone Waaagh!' - Arcyherszt Grukk przewodzi Czerwonemu Waaagh!, które przechodzi przez gęsto zaludnioną Sanctus Reach. Jego wojska niszczą nawet ojczysty świat zakonu Kosmicznych Marines, zwany Obistirią oraz światy za nim. Imperium przygotowuje obronę na Alaric Prime, feudalnym świecie połączonym archipelagami i rozpadającymi się wiezieniami. Kiedy orkowa flotylla złożona z gruchotów dokonuje desantu na planetę, Domy Rycerskie Alaric wiodą sojuszników z Cadii w globalnym kontrataku. Jednakże brutalne taktyki Grukka powodują olbrzymie straty w obrońcach. Na szczęście pojawia się legendarne Wolne Ostrze, znane jako Gerantius, zmieniając przebieg bitwy i sprawiając że staje się ona iście desperackim konfliktem. *'512999.M41 - Ostrze w Kosmicznej Pustce' - Specjalny oddział statków Chaosu atakuje Imperialny transporter Ostrze Penitenta, który znajdował się w drodze do strefy wojny Heloeum. Kiedy siły mrocznych potęg dokonują abordażu, znajdujący się tam Szlachcic z Domu Krast wchodzi do Rycerz i przygotowuje się odparcia zdradzieckich Kosmicznych Marines. W rozległych, ciemnych salach załadunkowych pojazdu, Rycerze dosłownie miażdżą awangardę weteranów chaosu - oddziały terminatorskie wraz z helbrute'ami. Po zwycięstwie Imperialnych Rycerzy, wrodzy dowódcy decydują się wysłać świeżą falę wojsk, zaś sami potomkowie rodu Krast rozkazują otworzyć hale załadunkowe, by mogli bezpośrednio zetrzeć się z nadlatującymi statkami abordażowymi. Uszkadzają oraz doszczętnie niszczą pojazdy zdrajców, którzy dokonują odwrotu i uciekają w próżnię kosmosu. *'757999.M41 - Upadek Agrellanu' - Trzecia Sfera Ekspansji Tau wcina się w Zatokę Damoklesa, zanim jednak faktycznie nastąpi, oddziały Tau dokonują zdecydowanego i szybkiego ataku na Świat-ul Agrellan. Imperialne siły są poważnie zagrożone, musząc odpowiadać na genialne taktyki Komandor Shadowsun. Na szczęście w porę przybywa kilka oddziałów Imperialnych Rycerzy z Domu Terryn. Piloci nie zważając na poczynania sojuszników otwarcie atakują siły Tau, opuszczając główne miasto-ul Agrellan Prime. Posługują się Tarczami Jonowymi by odbijać potężne uderzenia broni elektromagnetycznej Tau. Wbijają się w linie Xenos, dokonując ciężkich strat wśród formacji pancerzy bitewnych Broadside i czołgów Hammerhead. Jedynie masowe zesłanie na Agrellan prototypowych pancerzy XV104 Riptide zmusza Szlachciców do zaprzestania ataków i zmienia przebieg bitwy. Do wojny dołączają się także Wolne Ostrza w nieznanej liczbie. Mimo to Agrellan zostaje stracony. *'991879.M41 - Bitwa o Helstones' *'995999.M41 - 13. Czarna Krucjata' - Dwanaście Domów Rycerskich w tym Dom Krast i Arokon dołączają do imperialnych sił, które mają za zadanie wzmocnić Bramę Cadiańską przed hordami Chaosu, które wylewają się z Oka Terroru. Status wcielonych do wojsk Rycerzy z Domu Arokon jest nieznany - są obawy że zaginęli z powodu gwałtownych, eterycznych pływów Burz Osnowy Bafomet. Jednakowoż wkrótce do Imperium trafiają wieści, że widziano Imperialnych Rycerzy z kolorystyką charakterystyczną dla Domu Arokon, którzy walczyli z siłami Chaosu. Rozrywali oni dwie olbrzymie formacje oblężniczych czołgów Żelaznych Wojowników z furią w słusznej sprawie. =Rycerz= U podstaw każdego Domu Rycerskiego leży legendarna maszyna zwana Rycerzem. Z kolei jej głównym rdzeniem i cechą wyróżniającą jest zastosowana archeotechnologia - pradawne cuda techniki. Od reagujących na bodźce umysłu Tronów Mechanicum, dzięki którym pilot steruje maszynę, po Tarczę Jonową, która sprawia że nie jest on standardową maszyną kroczącą. Bez tych technologii zaimplementowanych w Rycerzu, Szlachcice byliby bezbronni przeciw o wiele potężniejszym i większym wrogom. Istnieje wiele wariantów tej maszyny, a każda ma swoje zalety i wady oraz różni się uzbrojeniem. Ogólny schemat jednak zawsze się powtarza: Rycerz jest kilkunastometrowym, silnie opancerzonym, humanoidalnym, kroczącym pojazdem z nisko osadzoną głową, zaś załogę stanowi jedna osoba. Jeden Rycerz może posiadać jedynie tylko i wyłącznie jednego właściciela, z którym łączy go specyficzna więź. By zasiąść za sterami określonego Rycerza, Szlachcic musi przebyć Rytuał Jestestwa. Dodatkowo każdy Rycerz ma swoją osobowość - Ducha Maszyny. Często nawet podobne typy różnią się swoim adamantytowym opancerzeniem gdyż jest ono robione ręcznie, w skutek czego tak maska na "głowę" maszyny jak i poszczególne płyty mogą się różnić. Rycerz jest w stanie wytrzymać nawet najcięższy ostrzał dzięki właśnie Tarczy Jonowej. Olbrzymie i potężne uzbrojenie, również do walki bezpośredniej, sprawia, że na polu bitwy niewiele jednostek może mu dorównać. Odmiany i typy Rycerzy Występują dwie ogólne rodziny maszyn są to Cerastus oraz Questoris. 'Cerastus' Cerastus to smukłe i zwinne oraz wysokie pancerze, które powstały w Epoce Walk. Należą do nich: thumb|212px|Acheron, dom rycerski Vornherr Rodzina pancerzy Cerastus składa się z czterech znanych przedstawicieli: Acheron Rycerz przeznaczony do usuwania piechoty choć doskonale radzi sobie też z większymi oponentami, również masowo niszczy czołgi tak średnie jak i lekkie. Jednak jego główny cel to element psychologiczny - szerzenie strachu i paniki. Jego Duch Maszyny wręcz łaknie śmierci, często zniekształcając psychikę pilota, co z kolei sprawia że wielu Szlachciców boi się wiązać z tą maszyną. Na jego wyposażenie składają się: *Tarcza Jonowa - kierowana bariera. *Piło-rękawica Żniwiarz - potrafi rozrywać wszystko. *Ciężkie boltery - wbudowane w piło-rękawicę. *Działo ogniowe wzór Acheron - spopiela nawet maszyny. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Augmetyka Okularów - daje możliwość lepszej noktowizji. thumb|212px|Oskarżyciel, dom rycerski Orhlacc Oskarżyciel Maszyna potrafiąca błyskawicznie i na szeroką skalę, tak na bliskim jak i dalekim dystansie niszczyć lekkie pojazdy oraz piechotę. Jej uzbrojenie pozwala także na powalanie większych przeciwników w walce w zwarciu. Słynie ze stoickiego Ducha Maszyny, a obecnie jest naprawdę rzadkością na polu bitwy. Na jego wyposażenie składają się: *Tarcza Jonowa *Podwójnie sprzężone działo boltowe wzór Oskarżyciel - broń z niesamowitą szybkostrzelnością. *Brzeszczot Nawałnic - miecz rażący kilka celów. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Augmetyka Okularów. Atrapos thumb|222px|Atrapos, dom rycerski Malinax Najbardziej zaawansowany technologicznie i prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszy Rycerz typu Cerastus. Został stworzony przez Adeptus Mechanicus z myślą o eksterminacji ogromnych wrogich maszyn. Nawet jego mroczny Duch Maszyny pragnie jedynie destrukcji, nie emanując żadnych innych uczuć. Najrzadszy w czasach Wielkiej Krucjaty. Na jego wyposażenie składają się: *Jonowa Tarcza Iskrząca - chroni dodatkowo przed atakami w zwarciu. *Laserowy Ucinacz wzór Atrapos - laser o bardzo krótkim zasięgu. *Grawitonowe Działo Osobliwości - działo zaginające grawitację. *Błogosławiony Autosymulakr - pozwala na samonaprawę. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Augmetyka Okularów. thumb|212px|Lansjer, dom rycerski Makabius Lansjer Doskonały do roli oflankowania wroga, dzięki odpowiedniemu wyposażeniu jest skuteczny w pojedynkowaniu się, zwłaszcza z ogromnymi przeciwnikami mogącymi walczyć w zwarciu. Najliczniejszy przedstawiciel rodziny Cerastus z impulsywnym i lubiącym brawurę Duchem Maszyny. Na jego wyposażenie składają się: *Rękawica Jonowej Tarczy - inna wersja tarczy jonowej. *Lanca Uderzeniowa Cerastus - broń do walki bezpośredniej jak i na dystansie poprzez wystrzał kuli plazmy. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Augmetyka Okularów. 'Questoris' To głównie rodzina starożytnych pancerzy bitewnych, które mogą być starsze niż samo Imperium i równie stare co historia Imperialnych Rycerzy. Ich wielkość waha się od ponad 9 do ponad 12 metrów, są niższe i bardziej obłe od Rycerzy z rodziny Cerastus. Błędny Rycerz [[Plik:Freeblade imperial knight wolne ostrze imperialni rycerze knights wypalony rycerz.png|thumb|280px|Błędny Rycerz Wypalony Rycerz, Wolne Ostrze]] Najbardziej popularna odmiana z rodziny Questoris, obok Paladyna. Jest podstawą armii wielu domów rycerskich. Stanowi idealny balans między opancerzeniem, uzbrojeniem a ruchliwością. Jest zorientowany w walce przeciw ciężko opancerzonym wrogom, ale działo pozwala mu unicestwić kilka celów na raz. Jego podstawowe wyposażenie to: *Tarcza Jonowa *Ciężki karabin maszynowy - wbudowany w ramię. *Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz - rozszarpuje każdy pancerz. *Działo termiczne - spopiela błyskawicznie nawet terminatory. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Ironstorm - montowana na plecach. *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Stormspear - montowana na plecach. *Podwójne Autodziałko Icarus - montowane na plecach. *Rękawica Thunderstrike - energetyczna broń zamiast Żniwiarza. *Działko Melta - zamiast ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. *Augmetyka Okularów *Bio-korodujące naboje - do ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego, uskuteczniają walkę z piechotą, tracąc na przebijalności. [[Plik:Paladin_Boleściwy_świt_questoris.png|thumb|280px|Paladyn Boleściwy Świt, dom rycerski Orhlacc]] Paladyn Identyczny pod względem parametrów jak Błędny Rycerz z tego powodu iż dzielą tą samą konstrukcję, druga najliczniejsza odmiana Rycerza, nastawiona troszkę bardziej na masową likwidacje celów tak lekkich jak i średnich aż po ciężkie. Jego podstawowe wyposażenie to: *Tarcza Jonowa *Ciężki karabin maszynowy *Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz *Szybkostrzelne działo bitewne - ogromna broń artyleryjska. *Ciężki karabin maszynowy - wbudowany w Szybkostrzelne działo bitewne. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Ironstorm - montowana na plecach. *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Stormspear - montowana na plecach. *Podwójne Autodziałko Icarus - montowane na plecach. *Rękawica Thunderstrike - zamiast Łańcuchowego Żniwiarza. *Działko Melta - zamiast ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. *Augmetyka Okularów *Bio-korodujące naboje - do ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. [[Plik:Schemat Imperialni Rycerze Imperial knights Strażnik mortan duma czarnej turni.png|thumb|280px|Strażnik Duma Czarnej Turni, dom rycerski Mortan]] Strażnik Rzadszy od wyżej wymienionych, często znajduje się na szpicy, przewodząc szturmom, choć bardzo dobrze nadaje się do obrony kluczowych lokacji. Jego podstawowe wyposażenie to: *Tarcza Jonowa *Ciężki karabin maszynowy *Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz *Działo gatlinga Mściciel - obrotowa broń. *Miotacz Ognia - wbudowany w Mściciela. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Ironstorm - montowana na plecach. *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Stormspear - montowana na plecach. *Podwójne Autodziałko Icarus - montowane na plecach. *Rękawica Thunderstrike - zamiast Łańcuchowego Żniwiarza. *Działko Melta - zamiast ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. *Augmetyka Okularów *Bio-korodujące naboje - do ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. [[Plik:Schemat Imperialni Rycerze Imperial knights Krzyżowiec Krast Odkupienie nieugiętego.png|thumb|280px|Krzyżowiec Odkupienie Nieugiętego, dom rycerski Krast]] Krzyżowiec Rycerz stworzony do wsparcia ogniowego, jedna z najcięższych maszyn i rzadszych od reszty rodziny Questoris. Posiada niesamowitą siłę ognia, ale niestety brak mu zbytnich możliwości walki bezpośredniej. Jego podstawowe wyposażenie to: *Tarcza Jonowa *Ciężki karabin maszynowy *Działo gatlinga Mściciel *Szybkostrzelne działo bitewne Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Ironstorm - montowana na plecach. *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Stormspear - montowana na plecach. *Podwójne Autodziałko Icarus - montowane na plecach. *Szybkostrzelne działo bitewne - może być zamienione na którąś główną broń. *Działo Gatlinga Mściciel - może być zamienione na którąś główną broń. *Działo termiczne - może być zamienione na którąś główną broń. *Działko Melta - zamiast ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. *Augmetyka Okularów *Bio-korodujące naboje - do ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. [[Plik:Schemat Imperialni Rycerze Imperial knights Galant Vulker pozłacany Zdobywca.png|thumb|280px|Galant Pozłacany Zdobywca, dom rycerski Vulker]] Galant Maszyna nastawiona w pełni na walkę wręcz, dokonująca niemal legendarnych czynów; przez wzgląd na uzbrojenie w walce bezpośredniej potrafi z o wiele mniejszym trudem niż inni Rycerze pokonać każdą jednostkę, jaka istnieje. Jego podstawowe wyposażenie to: *Tarcza Jonowa *Ciężki karabin maszynowy *Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz *Rękawica Thunderstrike. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Ironstorm - montowana na plecach. *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Stormspear - montowana na plecach. *Podwójne Autodziałko Icarus - montowane na plecach. *Działko Melta - zamiast ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. *Augmetyka Okularów *Bio-korodujące naboje - do ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. [[Plik:Questoris_styrix_Radamantys.png|thumb|280px|Styrix Radamantys, dom rycerski Atrax]] Styrix Głównie przeciwpiechotna maszyna, zaprojektowana przez Adeptus Mechanicus w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty z całą gamą reliktowych i niezwykle zaawansowanych technologii. Niektóre Domy Rycerskie dostawały Styrixy za poświęcenie dla Mechanicus. Z tego powodu w obecnych czasach jest to dla wielu symbol niewolnictwa aniżeli chluby i potęgi. Posiada ponurego, wręcz wrogiego Ducha Maszyny. Jego podstawowe wyposażenie to: *Jonowa Tarcza Iskrząca. *Karabin Grawitacyjny - wbudowany w lewy bok Styrix. *Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz *Volkite Chieorovile - broń przepalająca wszystko. *Błogosławiony Autosymulakr Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Augmetyka Okularów *Pazur Oblężniczy Hekaton - zamiast Łańcuchowego Żniwiarza *Podwójnie Sprzężony Miotacz Promieniowania - zainstalowany w Hekatonie [[Plik:Megajra_Orphaeon_questoris.png|thumb|280px|Megajra Orphaeon, dom rycerski Hermetika]] Megajra Podobny do Styrix, tak pod względem genezy, konstrukcji jak i nacechowania przez Domy Rycerskie. O tyle że nastawiony bardziej na likwidację celów opancerzonych. Oba stanowią niezwykłą rzadkość w obecnych czasach. Jego podstawowe wyposażenie to: *Jonowa Tarcza Iskrząca *Plazmowy Muszkiet Stopniowy - wbudowany w lewy bok Megajry, strzela salwami większych kul plazmy, przetapiając tak pancerze jak i ciało. *Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz *Działo Świetlne - afektuje również określony obszar. *Błogosławiony Autosymulakr Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Augmetyka Okularów *Pazur Oblężniczy Hekaton - zamiast Łańcuchowego Żniwiarza *Podwójnie Sprzężony Miotacz Promieniowania - zainstalowany w Hekatonie 'Pozostałe typy Rycerzy' Kasztelan Rzadka odmiana Rycerza, podobnie jak Krzyżowiec. Jest jednostką bliźniaczą Krzyżowca - jest grubo opancerzony, ciężki, wolny i nastawiony na siłę ognia, pełniąc na polu bitwy rolę wsparcia ogniowego. Wyposażenie Rycerzy =Światy Rycerskie= =Znane Światy Rycerskie= System Stryken - Jest położony na północnym-zachodzie galaktyki i jest znany ze swoich Światów-Kuźni. Systemu bronią planety Stryken II IV i V. Kilka z planet było niegdyś Światami Dziewiczymi Eldarów, podobno są cały czas zamieszkiwane przez tych Xeno. Dutonis -''' Położony w Segmentum Obscurus, znany jest ze swoich niezwykle bogatych złóż Adamantu. Planetą rządzą dwa rywalizujące ze sobą Domy: Navaros i Borgius. '''Voltoris - położony jest na Wschodniej Granicy galaktyki. Planeta ta jest pokryta Lazurowymi oceanami oraz rajskimi tropikalnymi wyspami pełnymi ogromnych Nietoperzopodobnych stworzeń pijących krew nieuważnych wędrowców oraz ziemno-wodnymi gadami mogącymi w kilka chwil rozszarpać Land Raidera. Ta planeta jest siedzibom wspaniałego Domu Rycerskiego Terryn. Na nieszczęście dla świata najpierw zaatakował Rój Lewiatan, a potem Dominum Tau. Mimo wielu strat Rycerze obronili się sami, bez żadnej pomocy z zewnątrz. 'Raisa - '''Najlepiej obwarowana twierdza Rycerska w galaktyce, siedziba Domu Cadmus. '''Rapture '- Niegdyś klejnot sektora Reductus, teraz martwy świat. Planeta została zaatakowana i niemal całkowicie pożarta przez tyranidów z floty-roju Lewiatan. Xeno zostali pokonani, lecz cena była bardzo wysoka. Teraz jedynymi mieszkańcami planety są członkowie Domu Rycerskiego Aramos, którzy gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja opuszczają swoją siedzibę i ruszają aby pomścić swój świat krwią Tyranidów. 'Avarris '- Planeta grobowiec dynastii Sautekh. W 975M41 Nekroni przebudzili się i bez ostrzeżenia zaatakowali Twierdze Rycerzy. Jakimś sposobem bronie Gaussowskie używane przez Nekronów nie były w stanie przebić się przez Tarcze Jonowe używane przez Rycerzy. Teraz Nekroni wydają się być już niemal pokonani przez połączone siły trzech Domów Rycerskich oraz sił Imperium ściągniętych z okolicznych Sektorów. Zwycięstwo jest o tyle blisko, że Rycerze już dostali się wgłąb Grobowców, a Nekroni nie mogą im zbyt dużo zrobić. =Struktura domów Rycerskich= Domy Rycerskie podległe Imperium Wielkie Domy Rycerskie Domy Rycerskie podległe Adeptus Mechanicus hh4:c102 =Demoniczni Rycerze= =Wolne Ostrza= =Imperialni Rycerze w armii Imperium= Legiony Tytanów Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Gwardia Imperialna =Znane Domy Rycerskie= Imperialne Domy Rycerskie niezależne: Wielkie Domy *Dom Terryn *Dom Cadmus *Dom Griffith *Dom Hawkshroud *Dom Mortan Imperialne Domy Rycerskie zależne od Adeptus Mechanicus: *Dom Kruka *Dom Vulker *Dom Taranis *Dom Krast Dom Hasburg Dom Navaros Dom Borgius Dom Agaron Dom Illus Dom Nero zdradzieckie Dom Drakon Dom Devine Herezja Horusa Zdradzieckie/Dobre Dom Morbidia HH4C105 Dom Atrax Dom Col'Khak Dom Atrax Dom Makabius Dom Aethergn Dom Hermetika Zdradzieckie Domy Rycerskie *Dom Devine *AE =Heraldyka= =Tradycje i rytuały= Ogólne Szlachta często organizuje turnieje, mające na celu wyłowić, który z wojowników jest najdzielniejszy oraz najbardziej utalentowany. Poszczególne W Domu Hasburg o świcie każdego dnia cały dwór, musi zebrać się razem i słuchać oficjalnego czytania imion i tytułów każdego władcy domu, jaki żył od samych początków założenia Domu Rycerskiego, czyli prawie 26 000 lat temu. Wyczytanie setek imion z olbrzymią ilością tytułów pochłania większą część dnia. =Kanon konflikt= 103HH4 Źródła Codex Imperial Knights 6th edition (wersja elektroniczna): *''Opis ogólny, s.9'' *''Historia, s.14, s.16, s.18, s.26, s.28-31, s.103-110'' *''Rycerz; Opis, s.9-10 '' *''Rycerz; Odmiany i typy Rycerzy, s.9-10'' *''Rycerz; Wyposażenie Rycerzy,'' *''Tradycje i rytuały, s.28-29'' Codex Imperial Knights 7th edition: *''Opis ogólny, s.4, s.8, s. 14'' *''Historia, s. 4-10, s. 15-16'' *''Rycerz; Odmiany i typy Rycerzy, s.102-106 '' The Horus Heresy Book Four: Conquest: *''Historia, s.96-99, s.303, s.305, s.309-310.'' *''Rycerz, s.96, s.303-307'' The Horus Heresy Book Five: Tempest: *''Historia; Wydarzenia w trakcie Herezji Horusa, s.39, s.122'' The Horus Heresy Book Six: Retribution: *''Rycerz; Odmiany i typy Rycerzy, s.278.'' Codex Astra Militarum 6th edition (wersja elektroniczna): *''Historia; Wydarzenia Czasów Końca, s.61'' Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook 6th edition: *''Historia; Czasy Postherezyjne, s.168'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Imperialni Rycerze Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium